Through the Mirror
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy couldn't stand to see that her friend Sonic is dating Sally and that she doesn't have a chance to tell him that she loves him but it was too late. Her family and her brother Shadow moved to a different house to start a new life but this didn't make Amy happy. That all changes when she discovers a mirror that goes to a different world.
1. Moving

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**  
**Sombra and Irene belongs to me. **  
**There will be SonAmy scenes in later chapters. This story is almost like the movie Coraline but this will be different. **  
**And this is also my first time of making a Sonic EXE story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog was crying in her room, she has failed the last attempt to ask Sonic out for a date when it was too late, for he is dating Sally Acorn, her former childhood friend. She was holding a picture of her and young Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, if only you knew how much I love you. Well, I hope you're happy with Sally" Amy said sadly.

Then her brother Shadow came in to comfort her, "Amy, please don't cry. I know you love Sonic but you have to move on. We are moving to a new home soon" Shadow said to her.

"Shadow, I'm not in the mood right now. I need some quiet time for myself right now" Amy said, still very sad. Shadow sighs in defeat and leaves the room, he had one last look before he leaves.

"I hope you're better tomorrow" Shadow tells her before closing her door.

* * *

The next day, Shadow and Amy were packing their stuff into the moving van. But Amy was still having her thoughts on Sonic when she saw him through the window at his house.

"Hope you'll miss me, Sonikku" Amy shreds a tear.

Then Shadow interrupts her, "Amy, come on. We got to pack some more" he tells her.

"Okay, Shadow" Amy sighs, walking up to Sonic's house to leave a photo of her and Sonic as kids before leaving.

They walked in their van with the truck having their furniture following them.

When they arrived at the house, Amy saw how it looked kinda old.

"Well, this is the start of a new life" Amy sighs and takes her briefcase; her and Shadow's parents followed her in to their new home. Amy walked upstairs to her new room where she finds a frowning boy portrait.

"Very nice" Amy scoffs in annoyance.

Their parents Sombra and Irene were busy unpacking up stuff, Sombra was a black hedgehog identical to Shadow but without chest fur and had white stripes, Irene was a red hedgehog with green eyes like Amy.

"This is one creepy hundred old house" Shadow said, sarcastically.

"It's not creepy, it's old" Sombra said to his son.

"Whatever" Shadow said and leaves his father alone to do his work. Irene was too busy fixing up when Amy arrived, "Amy darling, how's your new room?" she asked her.

"Kinda spooky" Amy shudders.

**xxx**

A while later; Amy heads outside the house to find a waterhole down the way. It was full of old trees and even mud everywhere. She eventually found something near her feet, a doll resembling her.

"Hmmm, who did this doll that looks like me?" Amy wondered and found the waterhole, she drops a stone to see how deep it is. It went down…down….down… until a splash was heard.

"Wow, probably 200 ft. down I guess" Amy guessed.

Then a masked figure arrives close to Amy, she jumped out in fright and lands on her bottom.

"WHOAA!"

"Oh sorry stranger, the name's Scourge" the masked figure showed himself to be a green hedgehog.

"Weird name, I'm Amelia Rose. But people just call me Amy Rose" Amy said, very annoyed.

"Sexy name, babe" Scourge flirted.

"Hey knock it off man!" Amy shouted at him but he pulled her close.

"Mmm, love your perfume sweet Rose" Scourge sniffed on her quills. But Amy grabs some mud and threw it at his jacket to make him release her.

"HEY! That's my favorite jacket!" Scourge shouts.

"Keep your hands off me! Never ever touch me again!" Amy snarled.

"Alright, alright! But that's poisonous mud" Scourge grinned. Amy panics at this and ran past a non-mobian black cat. She ran back to the house and washed the mud off her hands. But there were rashes on her hands much to Irene's disgust.

"Honey, did you touch the poison oak or something?" Irene asked.

"Yes, I must have touched it in the mud, that green hedgehog lured me" Amy sighs in anger.

"Honey, there's many strangers here" Irene said. She tried some painkilling liquid to stop the pain in the rashes.

"Thanks Mom" Amy said and walks out from the kitchen. She looked at her doll that looks like her and is about to ask Shadow.

* * *

At Station Square, Sonic walks to his mail box to check the mail, he found the photo of him and Amy as kids and on the backside there was a message.

_**'Dear Sonic, I've moved outside of town with my family and I hope you write back since I don't wanna bother you and Sally. Your friend, Amy Rose. P.S Keep this photo'**_ was Amy's message.

"Oh, Amy. I hope you're happy out there" Sonic said sadly.

He walked back inside his house and he keeps looking at the picture of him and Amy.

"Even though you still have a crush on me I just hope you're not too mad at me for dating someone else" he sighs.

* * *

Back at the house, Amy was checking on her doll suspiciously until Shadow came in. He also had a doll too that resembles him.

"Dude, you have a doll too? Where did you find it?" Amy asked, getting a little freaked out.

"In my new room, someone did the same like yours?" Shadow said and then asked.

"Yep, but now I guess we go and see how our parents are doing" Amy suggested; Shadow agreed and follows her downstairs. Irene was making dinner for the family.

"So what do you think of this house, kids?" Irene asked.

"Boring" Amy said with a fake yawn.

"Come on, Amy. You'll get used to it by the time" Irene said with a polite tone.

"Okay then, I guess we have to" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Now go get your dad and tell him that dinner is ready" their mom said.

"Fine" Shadow and Amy said in unison. They walked out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to find their dad.

"Man, I am way too old for dolls. I'm 15 years old now, not a 5 year old anymore" Amy said, carrying her 'Amy' doll.

"Same too. I'm 17 years old and I'm way too old for dolls" Shadow said, looking at his doll.

They walked down the room hall to the other room that was probably the third child's bed room a few years ago. But this room was now a play room with video games, sports, and maybe a study hall for Shadow and Amy to do their school work. They saw their father finishing up with unpacking and stuff. Amy spots an antique oval mirror which was dusty and old.

"Uh…..dad? Where did you find that mirror? I don't think we had that back in our old house before" Amy asked.

"Obviously the ones who lived here before forgot it" Sombra shrugs.

"Possibly. Anyways, mom says that dinner is ready" Shadow said to his father. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to have their dinner.

The family had their dinner and Amy didn't like it at all since it didn't taste very well. Shadow was just eating a little from it.

"I'm not that hungry" Amy pushed the plate aside, not interested in eating.

"Okay then, stuff it in the fridge" Irene told Amy. She walks to the fridge and stuffs her food in the fridge.

"I'm not hungry either, mom" Shadow said.

He put his plate in the fridge as well and they go back upstairs to have a closer look at the mirror, it seemly looked normal at the first sight.

"Hmmm, nothing special about this mirror" Amy said.

"I don't know, sis. It's old and dusty. It's like no one has cleaned it up for years" Shadow crossed his arms.

"I think you're right. And I wonder why" Amy said.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, are you up for video games?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. What game should we play?" Amy said.

"Bloodrayne 2?" Shadow smirked.

"All right. Since you like that game so much. You always like vampires" Amy rolled her eyes and smirked back.

They started the game and watched the cutscene in the mansion before gameplay.


	2. Magic Mirror

It was now 9:00pm and it was time for bed. But Shadow wanted to get past the hard level to defeat the boss level.

"Come on, bro! You got this!" Amy said.

"Quiet, sis! I'm trying to concentrate" Shadow said, control Rayne in the game with the game controller, "Almost got it! YES! YES!" he cheered that he passed the boss level.  
"You really did it!" Amy hugged her brother in joy just as Irene came in.

"Amy, Shadow. It's time for bed" Irene said to them.

"Mom, we are teenagers!" Amy complained.

Irene ignores her daughter's complaining and showed the clock.

"Grrr….fine, we're going to bed" Amy growled under her breath.

The two went to their bunker bed with Shadow laying on the top and Amy on the bottom. She had still some pictures of her, Sonic and even Sally when they were kids, before Sally dismembered their friendship.

"Amy, are you thinking of Sonic again?" Shadow asked her, peeking his head out, upside down.

"Yeah, it's just I don't understand why Sally became nice and now she's so mean to me. And now that Sonic is dating her, there's no point to love him anymore" Amy sighs.

"Amy, he likes you so much and cares for everyone, he's not selfish" Shadow said.

"I know, he helped me from bullies when we were 6 years old" Amy said, "But I'm just too concerned that he'll get his heart broken. It's not that I trust Sally, it's just I don't know if she really loves him or simply using him"

"Who knows. Let's go to sleep, Amy" Shadow said with a deep yawn. Amy yawned as well and went to bed.

The mirror in the other room was transforming itself to a portal with shimmering blue sparkly stars.

Back in the hedgehogs' room, the door opened by itself and it made a little creaky noise which woke up Amy.

"Shadow, close…..the….door….." she said in her sleep, too tired to get up.

"You close the door" Shadow said with a sluggish voice.

All of a sudden, they hear a faint singing voice which was hard to hear when its far away from here.

_**Come Little Children**_

_**I'll Take Thee Away,**_

_**Into A Land Of**_

_**Enchantment**_

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play**_

_**Here In My Garden**_

_**Of Magic**_

_**Follow Sweet Children**_

_**I'll Show Thee The Way**_

_**Through All The Pain And**_

_**The Sorrows**_

"What's that? Sounds like mom" Amy woke up and goes to the door to hear the singing voice from the hallway. Shadow woke up and sees that his sister is walking out of the room.

"Amy, where are you going?" Shadow climbed down from the bunker bed and follows her.

"Shadow do you hear it?" Amy looked back and asked her brother.

Shadow's ears twitched lightly by someone singing in the other room which is the play room.

"Who's singing late at night?" Shadow whispered so that his parents won't wake up.

"I don't know. And it really isn't a dream" Amy said.

Then they saw a familiar silhouette coming from the living room, much to Amy's excitement.

"Sonikku?" Amy wondered.

They walked up to where the figure's shadow is but it disappeared in the play room. Shadow and Amy gasped at the sight of the magical mirror shimmering into blue sparkly stars like glitter.

_**Weep Not Poor Children**_

_**For Life Is This Way**_

_**Murdering Beauty**_

_**And Passions**_

_**Hush Now Dear Children**_

_**It Must Be This Way**_

_**Too Weary Of Life And**_

_**Deceptions**_

The female singing voice was coming through the mirror which surprised the hedgehogs. Amy walks up to the mirror and points her finger on the shimmering mirror, when she touched the mirror it was like a jello air wave.

"Whoa. It's a portal" Amy gasped.

"A portal to a different world? I don't know about this, sis" Shadow said, not sure if this is a trap or something else.

"Nothing bad will happen. Come on" Amy dragged her brother into the mirror portal. Once they're in, it was a tunnel tube with outer-space reality with stars in the black sky.

"Wow" Amy was amazed by this and they both walked through the tunnel until they saw another mirror portal.

They walked through it and as they came out, the play room seemed different. The walls were pink like Amy's fur.

"Huh? We're in the same play room except its pink" Amy looked around the room.

"Weird. Where are we?" Shadow didn't like this at all.

"I don't know" Amy said, that is until she smells something good that was coming downstairs.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see that it was no other than Sonic with a plate of chilidogs, or was it him?

"Sonic? What are you doing here and how did you find us in the middle of the night?" Amy asked.

The 'Sonic' turned his head to reveal he has no green emerald eyes but red buttons for pupils.

"You're just in time for supper, Amy. And of course, Shadow" the 'Sonic' said. Shadow and Amy gasped that this is not the real Sonic at all. They glanced at his button eyes which was weird.

"You're not Sonic. He doesn't have…bu…bu…" Amy stammered.

"Buttons? I'm Sonic EXE, the perfect Sonic for you" Sonic EXE smiled softly at her.

Shadow noticed something about the buttons in Sonic EXE's eyes, "So you were the one that made the dolls?" he asked.

"Precisely, I made them for them as a gift for you two. I hope you like them. And I do not have any feelings for this Acorn girl" Sonic EXE walked up to them.

"Ah cool, seems you are different from the other Sonic" Shadow said.

"Yup. Now, come into the dining room, guys. You two seem very hungry right now" Sonic EXE said, bringing the hedgehogs to the dining room. The dinner table magically brings them sweet chicken-legs and mashed potatoes. Amy and Shadow was very surprised by this.

"So, any request on drinks?" Sonic EXE asked as the drink dispenser resembling a chandelier.

"Ummm…. Milkshake?" Amy said, the dispenser poured some milkshake into her glass.

"Um, Ginger Ale?" Shadow asked for a drink.

The dispenser poured Ginger Ale into his glass cup and he tastes it, it was great.

"Tasty" Shadow licked his lips.

"Man, this food is so good. Say, do you have…gravy?" Amy asked.

"Yes I do" Sonic EXE made a robotic arm come with some gravy for her and she placed it next to her plate.

"Thanks" she smiled and pours some on her mashed potatoes.

Shadow grabbed the corncob and eats it since he's so hungry.

"So great you like the food my friends" Sonic EXE said and fiddled his fingers.

"Yeah, they're so good. Don't you think, Shadow?" Amy asked her brother.

"Yes it is" Shadow said but accidently let out a loud belch.

**"*BURRRRP*"**

"Excuse me" Shadow grinned nervously.

"It's alright. Now you two can get some rest" Sonic EXE said, "Or perhaps some cake?" he said and placed a cake on the table where it said 'Welcome home'

"Wow, pretty. But I'm not so hungry" Shadow said.

"Home?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes, much comfortable than the old one. I'll show you both to your room" Sonic EXE leads them upstairs to their other room with much prettier bunker beds.

"Cool, they look comfortable" Amy smiled and got into bed.

"Thanks. But that's not all" Sonic EXE said as pretty glowing red butterflies flew around Amy and Shadow. They both smiled and watched them flying around.

"That's very nice Sonic EXE, good night" Amy said and yawns out cutely.

"Yup see you tomorrow" Sonic EXE said as he leaves.

**xxx**

Hours went by to morning, Amy and Shadow were back in their home world and in their old room they share with each other. They woke up and yawned, stretching their arms.

"Huh? I'm….back in my home world?" Amy said when she noticed that she's in her old room. She climbed up on the top bunker bed, "Shadow. Wake up" she shook him.

"Mmmm...let me sleep" Shadow moans sluggishly.

"Come on, Shads. Wake up!" Amy shook him again, he woke up with a low yawn.

"Okay, I'm awake" he rubbed his eyes and opens them when he noticed that the room is old, which means that he's back in his home world.

"Oh man, we're back home" Shadow was surprised.

"Yes, but let's get dressed" Amy said to her brother.


	3. Meeting New Neighbors

**9 Reviews, 6 Favs, 4 Followers! Awesome!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy was now wearing black shirt with a pink batman logo on the front, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. She was sitting in Indian style on her bunker bed talking to Sonic on Skype with her laptop.

"It was so awesome. It felt so real than a dream, Sonic" Amy said, talking about what her and her brother discovered last night.

"Sounds awesome, Amy. I miss you so much though" Sonic said to her.

Amy had a small smile at that he misses her, "I miss you too, Sonic. How's Sally?" she asked, but this made Sonic frown with his ears drop down.

"Well….I don't know. She won't even let me see my friends and stuff. Yesterday she made me buy clothes for her but she never buys anything for me. I don't know, Ames. I mean, I tried to make her happy but all she does is complain, whine, and do things perfect for her" he explains to her and sighs in disappointment.

"Oh, boy. Seems like Sally was not for you actually?" Amy guessed.

"What am I supposed to do? Break up with her? I can't hold out much longer by her greed" Sonic face-palmed, "Every time I ask her if she can hang out to my favorite spots with me in the city, she always says 'no' and that she wants to hang out with her favorite places"

"Well….if she isn't making you happy, Sonic. Maybe it's best if you break up with her. I'm not saying you should right now but see what you can do. If it doesn't work out, I guess you'll have to end this relationship" Amy said, not wanting to make him break up but follow his heart.

"Well…..okay. I'll see how this goes. Thanks for the advice, Ames" Sonic said, giving her thumbs up from the screen. That is when he heard an angry yell from Sally.

_"Sonic! Come on! You promised me that you'll take me out to the city! Get your ass downstairs now!"_ his girlfriend shouting from downstairs.

Sonic sighs in disgust, "I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, Ames" he said.

"Bye Sonikku" Amy waved good bye and logged off from Skype, she saw the sadness in Sonic's eyes but now she knew a different Sonic.

She walks outside to meet the neighbors of this house apartment; hopefully she doesn't bump into that green perverted hedgehog the other day.

She starts out on the attic to see Mr. Espio. She knocked on the door and waited for answers. Then the door opens to reveal a purple chameleon.

"Oh, hello there" the chameleon said.

"Are you Mr. Espio?" Amy asked him.

"Yes I am. Come on in, madam" Espio said.

Amy walked in to also see a grey/white male hedgehog meditating in the air.

"That's Silver, please don't disturb him" Espio told Amy.

"Okay, but what about you? Do you meditate like him too?" Amy asked him.

"Yes I do. But that's not all. I'm quite acrobatic. Watch" Espio jumped in the air and hangs upside down like a monkey with his tail.

"Wow, amazing. Have you been in a circus or something?" Amy wondered.

Espio shook his head and jumps down, "No, but I wish I had. I've won several medals, see" he showed her his medals on the wall.

Amy was amazed by this and then looked at Silver, "Well, I'll see you guys later" Amy said and is about to walk out.

Espio waved good bye and so did Silver when he woke up.

"Who was that?" Silver asked.

"Amy Rose, our new neighbor" Espio said.

"The one that moved here to this apartment house?" Silver asked.

"Yup" Espio nodded.

**xxx**

Outside, Amy and Shadow looked around to see if there's other around.

"Eh, we'll see the new ones tomorrow. I'm too tired right now" Shadow said, heading back inside.

"Okay, I'll just walk around here" Amy said and looks around to see the garden backside of the house, many flowers were dead and she couldn't find a healthy one. There were a few leaves on the trees.

"I better hope this Scourge won't appear. I wish he could keep his mouth shut" Amy said to herself, unaware that Scourge was hiding in the trees in the forest. He grinned widely and sees that Amy was getting close. He backs up and pounced on her holding her hands down.

"Hey, get off me!" Amy screamed in panic, but Scourge was laughing evilly.

"Nope, you're mine" Scourge said and is about to take her shirt off when he was stopped by a force. A glowing blue-green aura surrounded his body and was lifted in the air by a hedgehog with his hand held out.

"Don't you know it's rude to take advantage on an innocent woman?!" it was Silver.

"No" Scourge acted stupid.

"Same as always, Scourge. Next time show some manners and respect on women!" Silver shouted and threw him into a waterhole.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! UGH!" Scourge hit the bottom of the waterhole, "YOU MORON! THAT WAS NOT COOL AT ALL!" he screamed and could not find a way to get out.

"I hope you learn your lesson!" Silver chuckled and shouted. He then helped Amy up and she dusts off the dirt from her clothes.

"You okay?" Silver asked her.

"I'm fine, Silver" Amy said, "How did you do that? That was amazing with what you did"

"It's telekinesis. I can move objects around with my mind" Silver explained to her.

"Cool, well I got to get back home" Amy said and is about to walk back when Silver stopped her.

"I'll follow you home. It's too dangerous for you to walk home by yourself" Silver said.

"Okay, Scourge might come back" Amy shuddered in fear, but Silver was close so she felt comfort.

* * *

Shadow was resting in their room and looked at his doll, "I wonder how Amy is doing" Shadow asked himself.

Just as he said that, Amy came in and sat in her bed with a bored look on her face.

Shadow noticed it and stuck his head out, "Sis, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Scourge again, but our neighbor Silver rescued me" Amy said.

"Who's Silver?" he asked.

"The grey hedgehog that lives at the attic part of the apartment house with Espio" Amy said.

"I see. You know Amy, I hope we get back to other place" Shadow said and got back up to his bed.

"Me too" Amy said with folded arms, "But the sunset is taking forever to turn into night time"

"It sure is" Shadow shrugs. Amy then tried to call Sonic on Skype but got no answers right now, so instead for video call she chats with him.

She clicked on chat messages and wrote to him _**'Sonikku, are you alright?'**_ She waited for answer until she got one.

_**'Yeah I'm fine Ames except...**_' Sonic's message pops up.

_**'Except what?'**_ Amy wrote back.

_**'I can't take this anymore that Sally wants just new stuff by me. Should I break up now?'**_ Sonic wrote a new message.

Amy became slightly worried, "Oh Sonikku" she said sadly and wrote back **'I suggest now or something, but beware if she gets very mad'.**

_**'That's what I'm trying to avoid'**_ Sonic wrote back.

_**'Sonic, you have protected me from bullies now you have to protect yourself too, have faith in you'**_ Amy wrote.

_**'I miss your cute smile, Amy. Maybe I'll meet you someday. Bye** **Ames**_' Sonic wrote the last message. Amy wrote back good bye and turned her lap-top off. Shadow saw all this and understood the emotional thing.


	4. The Performance

As night arrived, Shadow and Amy were not interested in eating dinner, but they did have junk food like doritos instead. But it won't fill up their hunger.

"Kids, I know you don't wanna try my cooked dinner but I swear I'll go food shopping tomorrow. Deal?" their mother said.

"Deal" both said in unison and began eating their doritos. Their parents ignored that they think the food was bad.

After dinner they went upstairs to their room to go to sleep or simply wait until the mirror turns into a portal.

"Are you ready Shads?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Yup. All we have to do is wait" Shadow said.

They waited until the mirror turned into a portal. Amy heard this and wakes Shadow up that the mirror has made a portal in the playroom. So they got out of their bunker beds and walks in the bedroom halls to the playroom. They go through the mirror portal by the tunnel to get to Sonic EXE's world. Once again he stood at the portal with a slight smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, guys" he said as the two siblings came through.

"Hi" Amy said.

They walked to the kitchen and Amy gasps in amazement. There was both breakfast and dinner food.

"Oh boy! Breakfast and dinner at the same time!" Amy smiled and sat down.

"Yeah, I can have both scrambled eggs and turkey!" Shadow said and began to eat.

"Say, do you have milk?" Amy asked Sonic EXE.

"Yup" he made a dispenser appear and Amy poured some milk into her glass cup.

**xxx**

After eating, Sonic EXE then came up with something, "Silver EXE and Espio EXE has their performance show in the attic" he tells the siblings.

"Oh boy, we got to see this!" Amy said in happiness.

Amy and Shadow finished having their meals, they walked upstairs to the attic of the apartment outside and found the EXE versions of Silver and Espio dressed up in their samurai outfits.

"HAI!" both shouted and poses with katana. Shadow and Amy sat down and watched how Espio EXE switched his katana to nunchaku. He spins them around while Silver EXE stands on one foot with his katana in his hands, he did a backflip and slices some statues with them.

Espio EXE then jumps at Silver EXE and kicks him down, but he lands on his feet with his sword up in the air. He then did a ninjutsu move and kicks him into the samurai armor. Espio EXE puts the samurai helmet on. He replaced the nunchaku with his katana and charged at Silver EXE in part of the performance.

"Oh, boy" Amy gasped.

"Incredible" Shadow said.

Then the EXE ninjas clashed with their swords until they broke apart and they jump in the air and did some ninjutsu moves at each other. They land on the floor and bows to Amy and Shadow.

"Bravo!" Amy cheered out loud but Shadow simply claps his hands.

"Thanks Amy, we are great ninjas" Espio EXE said and bows again along with Silver EXE.

"I know dudes, you both are" Shadow said.

"You guys were like a Jackie Chan movie or something" Amy said.

"Thanks for that, have a nice night" Silver EXE said as he and Espio moves back.

**xxx**

A while later, Amy and Shadow was at the garden looking around to find it beautiful as well. Beautiful bioluminescent butterflies flying around them. Amy giggled at this and looks at the rose flowers changing colors.

"Wow….. so beautifu-…ahahahahaha! That tickles!" Amy burst out laughing when some flowers began tickling her. Shadow saw this and got tickled too.

"Hehehehehe!" he began to laugh as well.

Just then Sonic EXE came to the garden, "Having fun with the flowers?" he asked them and the flowers stops tickling them.

Amy got up with Shadow and they go to Sonic EXE.

"Yeah, they like to tickle" Amy smiled sweetly.

"It's not just that, let me show you something" Sonic EXE showed that the whole area resembles Amy's face.

"Wow! The garden looks like my face!" Amy squealed.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Amy hugged Sonic EXE softly and he hugged back, his red button eyes glowed a bit.

"No problem, Ames" Sonic EXE said and got out from the hug.

"Does your eye buttons glow like that?" Amy asked.

"Not always, they can shift colors" Sonic EXE said as his red eye buttons switched colors from blue, green, yellow and finally red again.

"Wow, that's interesting to see" Shadow said.

"Indeed, now let's go back in" Sonic EXE said as they walked back into the house.

Amy didn't know if she should trust him or the real Sonic, EXE seemed so gentle to her.

"Should I forget the real one and love this one?" she asked herself in her mind.

"Something wrong, Ames?" Sonic EXE asked.

"Uh, nothing" Amy lied. Sonic EXE shrugs and they got into the house to the living room.

"Say, Sonic EXE. I know you make dinner and breakfast. Have you ever tried making dessert?" Shadow asked.

"I always have" Sonix EXE said and goes to make dessert for them. Amy and Shadow waits in the living room and looks around the room.

"Well, I guess I have to tell the real Sonic that we-…" Amy was interrupted when Sonic EXE came in with ice cream for them.

"Here you go, guys" Sonic EXE gave them each ice cream and sat with his own in front of him.

"Man, your world is so awesome, Sonic EXE! It's like the Chronicles of Narnia or something" Amy said, eating her ice cream.

"Thank you, I'm doing for you guys to make this a dream come true" Sonic EXE said.

"Yup, no Sally here or this crook Scourge" Shadow joked. Sonic EXE nods at this.

"They don't exist here now, they are too stupid here" Sonic EXE said with a smirk. Amy was still eating her ice cream and ate the cherry berry.

"Yummy" Amy said.

"Indeed, sis" Shadow said.

As soon as they were done with their ice cream, Shadow and Amy were now getting sleepy. They walked to their bedroom and Shadow climbs up on the bunker bed while Amy was on the lower level.

"See you two tomorrow" Sonic EXE said.

"Bye" both said in their sleep.


	5. Breaking Up

That morning, Shadow and Amy were back in their home world. They were already awake and not that hungry to have breakfast. Amy was having second thoughts if she should give up on Sonic.

But she knew it could break his heart if he started to have feelings for her.

"Should I tell him, Shadow? I'm not sure if our real Sonic would fall into despair" Amy asked Shadow.

"I don't know Amy" Shadow said.

Amy sighs, "I wonder how he's doing right now with Sally" she said.

She took out her laptop and checked if Sonic was online, he was and she video chats with him, waiting for answers. "Come on Sonikku, please answer" Amy said worried. Then he came up on the screen, but he had a black eye now.

Amy gasps in horror, "Oh my god. What happened to you, Sonic?" she asked.

"Sally punched me hard in the eye when I dismissed her dress shopping today. I feel like I'm her slave" Sonic groans as he placed his hand on his black eye.

"Oh, my god. This is not good, Sonic. You're gonna have to break up with her" Amy said, very worried for Sonic.

"How? If I do that she'll be more pissed off as hell" Sonic said.

"Be tough and fight back. Trust me, Sonikku" Amy said to him.

Sonic smiled softly and looks around to make sure Sally was not there, "I believe you Ames, I'll break up with her when I meet her" he said.

"Okay. I know it's gonna be turn out to be ugly but I know you can do it" Amy said.

"Well, I'll tell you when I've breaking up with her" Sonic said and hung up.

* * *

Now with Sonic as he logged off, he was gonna have to face Sally bravely without getting his ass kicked badly. He sped out of the house to get to Sally's place.

"Okay, here it goes" he said to himself and knocks on the door. Sally answered the door and saw the blue hedgehog standing there.

"Hi, Sonic! Ready to go shopping again?" Sally was jumping for joy with excitement. Sonic didn't say anything. He grabs Sally's arm hard and drags her upstairs to her bedroom to have a talk which was not gonna be pretty.

"Ow! Sonic, that hurts! What's your problem?!" Sally moved her arm away from him.

"Sally, I'm tired of this" he said with an angry glare.

"Tired of what?" Sally asked.

"I'm tired of you! Tired of you forcing me to buy you clothes and everything! Tired of you not wanting to let me pick places for you to hang out with me! Everything you do is always your way!" Sonic said.

"What! Are you saying that I'm selfish?!" Sally gasps angrily.

"Yes! And I bet you don't love me! You only just want to use me to do your shitty stuff!" Sonic yelled.

"That's not true! I do love you with all my heart!" Sally being honest to him.

"No you don't, Sal! You were just so bossy to me! Everything I do for you, you never thank me or appreciate me! Better yet, you won't even let me spend some time with my friends!" Sonic getting angry.

Sally was scared of his angry behavior and backs up, "I didn't realize!"  
"Hmph! Well, you should've been nicer to me if you didn't give me the black eye! Well guess what?! We're through! End of story!" Sonic said.

"No please Sonic, I'm so sorry for being selfish at you! Please I promise I'll be nicer!" Sally begged.

"Sorry Sal, I don't love you anymore!" Sonic said as he gets out, leaving Sally crying on the floor.

"Finally. That got out of my chest" Sonic said.

He walked his way back home to think of Amy. He really started to have feelings for her now.

* * *

Now with Amy; she and her brother were glad that their mother went food shopping to get real fresh food.

"So, what do you want to do?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Let's go see the new neighbors that live in the basement of the apartment house" Shadow suggested.

They walked outside and down the steps to where it leads to the basement. They knock on the door, a white bat opened the door and she smiled at the sight of them.

"Ah welcome new neighbors" the bat said.

"Hi" Amy said and walks in. Just as Shadow was about to walk in, the bat's back wing accidently smacked Shadow in the face.

"Ow! Watch it!" Shadow groans.

"Oops, sorry " the bat giggled and goes to the couch where the purple cat is.

"Hi there, I'm Blaze the Cat" the cat introduced herself to them.

"I'm Amy Rose and this is my brother Shadow" Amy said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Rouge by the way" the bat said.

"Oh, nice name Rouge. Means red in French, right?" Shadow said.

"Indeed, and it happens that me and Blaze are gypsies" Rouge sat down on the couch next to Blaze.

"Nice, what do you do exactly?" Shadow asked them.

"Palmistry, gypsy dance, and tea leaf reading" Blaze said.

"Can you show us this tea leaf thing?" Amy asked them nicely.

"Why sure sweet child, just drink this tea after there's a little" Rouge smiled sweetly, giving Amy some tea to drink and also to Shadow. After a few sips, Amy and Shadow hands over the remaining tea to Rouge, she tilts it a bit until a shape forms.

"Oh dear, Blaze look" Rouge showed to Blaze.

"Wow, it's a clawed hand I see" Blaze said.

"Yes, that means something terrible will happen soon" Rouge said, turning to Shadow and Amy.

"You mean...accident?" Amy asked them.

"Sort of, but I can't tell what" Rouge said.

"Well, what should we do?" Shadow asked.

"You have to prevent this from happening, destroy the bad thing" Blaze tells them.

"What bad thing?" Amy asked.

"You'll figure it out. I don't know yet" Blaze said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay then. We'll see" Shadow said as he and Amy leaves.

They were in their house discussing about what Rouge and Blaze told them about.

"What did they mean about the accident?" Amy paces back and forth.

"I guess that's something will happen when we are back at EXE world or that our real Sonic is missing you so much with a broken heart" Shadow guessed.

"You think that there's danger in the EXE world? That's ridiculous, bro" Amy said.

"We'll see" Shadow shrugs and sat down. Amy then had the thoughts of Sonic.

"Should I tell him my feelings or something?" Amy asked herself in mind. She sat next to Shadow and rests her head on her brother's chest fur. Shadow liked that Amy still have feelings for Sonic and he also cares for her other friends.


	6. The Real Monster

That night, Shadow and Amy decides to move the antique mirror to their bedroom so that it will be easy to walk up to rather than going into the playroom.

"Push harder, Shadow! You're stronger than me" Amy grunting and pushing the mirror.

"I know sis, but it's too heavy!" Shadow grunts as he pulled the mirror. They got it into their bedroom and they collapsed on the floor, very exhausted.

"Man, that mirror felt like moving a motorbike" Shadow panted.

"Oh, come on. You got your driver's license last year and you still drive your motorcycle" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha" Shadow laughed sarcastically. They looked at the mirror for a moment.

"I wish Sonic EXE could do this at day time in case we are bored or something" Amy said.

"I hope so" Shadow said, but just as he said that, the portal glowed out and Sonic EXE's voice was heard.

"Come on in, Amy. I got a date for us"

Amy got a bit excited that they are going for a date.

"Coming Sonic EXE!" Amy ran through the tunnel while Shadow simply stayed outside the mirror for a few seconds.

"Grrrr!" Shadow couldn't take it as he walks through the mirror.

Amy arrived to see Sonic EXE wearing a brown coat complete with a tie.

"Ready for our date, Ames?" Sonic EXE asked her in a flirty tone.

"I so am" Amy walks up to him.

Shadow appeared through the mirror.

"Hi there Sonic EXE, I see you and my sister are going for a date" Shadow said.

"Yup, and you can go wherever you like, except my room" Sonic EXE said and held Amy's hand.

"Uh, okay. Have a good time with the date" Shadow shrugs and is about to go for a walk around the place.

Amy followed Sonic EXE for their date and Shadow looked around the place. But he was too curious about Sonic EXE's room so he walked up there anyway; there was no light except from the sun outside.

"Hmm…" Shadow was really getting suspicious about this world.

He then saw a closet with a dark-red door, he walks up to it to see what it is inside it. When he opened it there were many dolls.

"Oh, my god" Shadow gasped. He checked each of them and some were covered in blood.

"What are those?" Shadow asks himself and then it hit him, "They must be the ones who visited Sonic EXE!"

He then hears some spooky voices coming around the room. It began to eco in his head and he really got annoyed.

"Stop, what do you want with me!" Shadow groans and holds his head. He then sees what's supposed to be the ones the dolls resemble.

_"Stranger, we are the ones that this EXE has called us here, don't trust him"_ the souls spoke to him.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" Shadow asked.

_"I'm Miles Prower and I was tricked into getting a better brother who is not much out for duty"_ the soul of a yellow fox said.

"Okay, what did he do to you and your friends?" Shadow asked again.

_"He took away our eyes and we are now imprisoned in these dolls, we can't travel away from the dolls. Our eyes are now spheres around the place"_ Miles Prower said.

_"I'm Cream"_ the soul of a rabbit introduced to Shadow.

_"And I'm Charmy. What's your name stranger?"_ Charmy's soul asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, big brother of Amy Rose. She is tricked by Sonic EXE for a date" Shadow said.

_"Good, you two are the only ones who can save us. Find the eyes that are in the spheres"_ the ghost children said.

"I'll…..I'll try. But do you know where EXE has hidden the eyes?" Shadow asked.

_"Use this ring at the table. It allows you to see them, without it you can't"_ Charmy points at the ring made of stone at the table.

Shadow goes to the table and grabs the ring, hiding it in his quills.

"Thank you. I gotta get out now before EXE knows" Shadow said.

_"Good, see you after you got the eyes"_ Cream said and vanishes with the other souls. Shadow walked out from the room, he makes sure Sonic EXE was not around and he walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Amy was sitting next to Sonic EXE at the pond in the garden, having a romantic moment together.

"Sonikku EXE, I got to say that you are truly romantic" Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks Amy, want some snacks?" Sonic EXE held out a candy back, but when Amy reaches out for one, she saw it was a chocolate bug moving.

"GAAAH! Gross!" Amy gasped.

"Hahaha, no it's tasty" Sonic EXE chuckled and swallowed one.

But Amy was still disgusted, "You're not the Sonikku I wished for!" Amy snapped out of it, but this upsets EXE.

"I thought you love me, Amy Rose. Don't you?" Sonic EXE said.

"I do but the real Sonic is so different" Amy said.

"I am the REAL SONIC!" Sonic EXE said angrily, but by the shout the blood came from his button eyes. The buttons fell on the ground and his real eyeballs were black and his irises were glowing red, blood dripping down from his eyes like he's crying; normal gloved fingers changes to clawed fingers and his normal teeth changed into razor sharp teeth like a shark.

Amy was frightened by his appearance and looks away, "Okay okay! You are the real Sonic! Please change back!" Amy pleaded.

"Hmmmm, all right" Sonic EXE said as he picked up his button eyes and put them back over his real ones, his teeth turned square again and he sucks the blood in his eyes.

"Better?" he asked her, calmly.

"Y-yes, handsome" Amy said, not wanting to upset him.

"Ah, good" he smiled some.

Amy pushed him in the water and took the chance to run back into the house.

Sonic EXE managed to get out of the water, "GET BACK HERE!" he shouted and chases after her at full speed.

Amy freaks out when his real eyes were showed again, "SHAAAADOOWWW! HELP!" she screamed.

She ran inside the house and closed the door, locking it before EXE tries to grab her. But that didn't stop him when he went through the door like a ghost.

"Sis?" Shadow found her and gasped when he saw the real EXE.

"Sonic EXE? Is that you?!" Shadow asked, a bit disgusted.

"Yes, this is my form when I'm upset" Sonic EXE explained, "And this girl said I'm not the Sonic she wished for, I tried to be nice!" he yelled.

"Hmph! More like you're scaring her!" Shadow held his sister close, "Now take us back home!"

"Very well, But you'll regret when you're back home, because I took away two persons important for you both" Sonic EXE activated the portal.

"You'll regret this EXE! We'll stop you when we find out what you took from us!" Shadow said angrily as he and Amy is about to get to the portal.

"Oh, we'll see" EXE chuckled evilly.

The hedgehog siblings walked through the portal and Amy hides in her brother's chest fur, not wanting to hear EXE's evil laugh echoing from the mirror, but he was not visible on it. They walked through the galactic outer-space tunnel to get to the other side of the mirror.

"Shhh….. Amy, we're home" Shadow rubs his sister's back to calm her down.

"Shadow, I'm so scared" Amy whimpered in fear.

"Well, at least our parents are back from work right now" Shadow released Amy and they go to see if their parents are home, their car stood outside and when they got closer, no one was in the car.

"They must be inside the house already" Amy said and they walked back into the house, but they saw something shocking, their mother's necklace on the floor and their dad's spectacles.

"Oh god" Amy gasped.

"Maybe they just went out for a walk" Shadow guessed.

"Maybye, but I still feel scared" Amy quivered and hugs Shadow.

"Now, now, let's find them" Shadow said.

They looked everywhere and couldn't find them; they even tried on the phone but got no answers. Amy grew more worried each time.

"Mom. Dad. Where are you?" Amy sobs quietly.

"Meow!"

"AAHH!" Amy jumped in Shadow's arms.

"Sis, calm down. It's just a cat" Shadow puts her down, "Hmph. How the hell did you get back here?" he asked.

The black feline rolled his eyes and cannot speak.

"Oh, right. You can't talk in this world" Shadow said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.


	7. Parents Vanished

"Shadow, what the hell is going on here? Tell me now, please" Amy crossed her arms, waiting to hear her brother's explanation.

"Okay, okay. This cat came out of nowhere in EXE's world. I'm surprised he didn't have button eyes like the others. And what really shocked me was that he talked" Shadow said.

**(Flashback)**  
_Shadow was having a great time watch the EXE versions with button eyes of Blaze and Rouge doing a gypsy dance performance at the stage. He then felt something fluffy sitting next to him._

_"Huh? Oh, it's just a cat" Shadow grumbles and ignores the black cat._

_When he said that, Blaze EXE and Rouge EXE finished their final performance and bows._

_"Bravo!" Shadow claps his hands._

_"Thank you so much!" Blaze EXE and Rouge EXE said._

_Shadow then leaves with the cat, heading upstairs to get outside._

_"Where did you come from, kitty cat? And I see you don't have button eyes like the others. You're probably just the other cat version in this world" Shadow guessed._

_"No" the cat spoke and it made Shadow gasp to hear the cat talk._

_"I'm not the other anything. I'm the same cat in your world" the cat said._

_"If you're the same cat, how can you talk?" Shadow asked._

_"I can only talk in this world" the cat explained to him._

_"I see. And how did you get in here?" Shadow asked again._

_"By following you both" the cat said._

_"Okay, should I go to his room?" Shadow asked the cat. The cat nods at him._

_"Yes, you should my friend. Go to his room and find out" the cat said before leaving._

_"Also, tell your sister"_

_"I shall" Shadow said and walks back inside._

**(End of flashback)**

"Oh, my god. We do need support, maybe we need help by our worlds Blaze and Rouge" Amy said.

"Are you nuts? They'll think we're crazy, sis" Shadow said.

"Perhaps you're right. Hey, what's this?" Amy noticed something shinning in Shadow's quills. She reached it and took it out of his quills.

"This? Oh, um, when I was in Sonic EXE's room, some ghost children told me to get this stone to find their eyes in sphere shapes" Shadow explained to Amy.

"Ghost children? What did they look like?" Amy asked again.

"It was one two-tailed fox, a rabbit and a bee" Shadow said.

"Okay, now we need help from someone, we can ask Silver or Espio" Shadow said.

"If they are not busy" Amy remembered that Silver don't want to be disturbed, "Silver has psychic powers. Maybe he can tell us what happened to our parents" she said.

"Yes, let's get to them" Shadow said and they walk up to Silver and Espio attic place of the apartment.

They knocked on their door and they opened it.

"Hi Amy, what's wrong?" Silver asked.

"We need your help. Can you tell us where our parents are?" Amy asked, still worried.

"I haven't seen them. Why? What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"Our parents mysteriously vanished and we have no idea where they are" Amy explained.

"Yes, we need your help" Shadow said.

"Very well, come on in" Silver let the siblings in to where he meditates with Espio. They all sat on the floor and Silver crossed his legs.

"Now, I'm gonna use my psychic powers to see visions" Silver tells them and his pupils and irises disappears in a neon-color.

Shadow, Espio and Amy witnessed how Silver's eyes glowed bright and then he sees something in the vision.

"They are in-…somewhere cold, very scary hands surrounding" Silver describes the vision.

"Sc-Scary…..h-h-hands?" Amy stuttered.

"They are in terrible danger, you must get back there and save them before he finds out what you are planning, trick him or else he'll keep you in his world for all time" Silver said, but he collapsed after using the vision. Eventually he recovers and sits back up.

"Sonic EXE has our parents? Shit!" Shadow's hands turns into an angry fists.

"This is all my fault. If only I didn't go through that stupid mirror" Amy sighs in sadness.

"Sis, it's not just your fault, it was mine too" Shadow said, giving his sister a hug. Amy sobs on his chest fur while he rubs her back.

"Amy, we're gonna save them" Shadow said to Amy.

"No, I need to do this alone. I'm responsible for this" Amy said.

"Are you insane?! I don't want to lose you!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, I promise I'll be fine" Amy tried to tell Shadow but his stubbornness didn't allow it.

"No Amy, I won't let you" Shadow held her close.

"Shadow, please believe me" Amy pleaded, Shadow released her and his face still show worry.

"Ok, I'll tell Sonic to be here when you come back" Shadow said. They say good bye to Silver and Espio and got back to their house.

"Alright Amy, be careful now" Shadow said and pats her shoulder.

"I promise, Shads. You're my bestest brother ever" She said with some tears in her eyes.

"And you're my bestest sister ever. Oh, and you're gonna need this" Shadow gave her the ring, "It will help you find the eyes of the ghost children" he said.

"Okay" Amy nods.

Later that night, Amy was getting herself ready. She has her backpack and weapons that she'll need, and the ring to find the eyes of the ghost children.

"Good luck, sis" Shadow said to her.

She nodded and walks into the mirror to the tunnel. She noticed the walls on the tunnels were blood red. But she stayed strong and focused on her mission. Once she came out, Sonic EXE was standing there with a flirty grin and his arms crossed.

"Well, well, Ames. Back to my world I see" EXE smiled at the sight of her.


	8. Finding the Eyes

Amy did not like that evil smirk on that demon hedgehog's face. She showed no fear to him but a cold glare.  
"Where are my parents, EXE?" she asked him with anger.

"Goodness, I have no idea. Perhaps they were too bored of you and ran away to France" EXE chuckled evilly.

Amy knew he was lying, "They were not bored of me, you stole them!" she shouted.

"Now don't get too excited, my dear. Have a seat, please" EXE said with an evil smirk.

Amy sat down as EXE turned the mirror around so she won't escape.

"Hmph, what the hell are you?" Amy glared.

EXE turns around and smirks, "My dear, I am God" he chuckled.

Amy raised a brow and was a bit shocked when he said that, "Oh, really? But there's one tiny itty bitty thing you forgot, EXE" she smirked back.

"And what's that?" EXE asked.

"GODS DON'T BLEED!" Amy yelled in his face.

"They do but I...can't...die" EXE said, with each word his voice would become deeper and creepy but it didn't scare Amy.

"Whatever. And I didn't come back for you, EXE. I came back to find my parents…..and the eyes of the ghost children you kept in your world" Amy glared.

"Really? So you want to play a game of hide and seek" EXE chuckled evilly.  
"How about different kinds of game besides hide and seek?" Amy said.

"Very well, if you win, you'll see your parents again. If you lose, you'll be mine forever" EXE tells Amy about the game. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Not until you give me a clue" Amy said.

"Oh, right. In each of three wonders I made just for you. A ghost eye is lost in plain sight" EXE gave her the first clue.

"And for my parents?" Amy asked but EXE simply chuckled evilly, not telling her the answer.

"You'll figure out later" he grinned and Amy shakes his hand, accepting the challenge. He sinks into the blood puddle on the floor and disappears.

"What does he mean by wonders?" Amy asked herself.

She then walked outside the house to the garden which resembles her, but now the flowers are less pink and the bio luminance lights were dying out. She then picked out the stone ring from her backpack and looks through it, but it was not there yet. But then she felt the flowers attempting to tickle her again but she kicks them away until larger flowers appearing, biting her pants through her legs.

"NO NO NO!" Amy screamed when they began to pull her into a mouth-like hole, "Let me GO! ARGH!" she took out the garden cutters to cut the plants' vines. She got up and saw that her pants got bite-marks now.

"Man, I need to sew over them" she groans in anger and continues her search. She then heard screeching sounds and saw the monarch butterflies which are now bats flying towards her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed and tried her best to dodge them, but she had to focus where the ghost eyes are.

She looked through the stone ring and saw that the eye was in the fountain. She quickly ran to it and jumps to grab the eye before the bats get her. She jumped into the fountain but instead of water there was blood in it, with the stone ring in her eye, she could see that the eye was very close. She reaches for it and grabs it; then swam up to the surface and saw the bats were gone.

"Ew…..this is disgusting" Amy shook the blood off herself.

"You found me, madam. But there's two eyes still lost" the ghost of Charmy's head appeared from the sphere ball in Amy's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm getting the hang of it" Amy said.

The whole area turned grey after she said that, now she had to go to Blaze EXE and Rouge EXE.

* * *

Back in the real world, Shadow was riding his motorbike and also wearing his motor-helmet like his father always tells him; he was heading to Sonic's house.

"Man, I hope Sonic believes me. God I'm going crazy as hell right now. But I gotta bring him to the apartment" Shadow said to himself.

He then was closing in Station Square to find his street in time; he knew where he lives since they were neighbors. But in his mind he was worrying about Amy. He eventually found Sonic's house and knocks the door.

"Sonic! Open the door! It's Shadow!" Shadow keeps knocking on the door.

The door opens and a tired-looking Sonic stood there, "What's wrong Shadow, and why are you back?" Sonic asked him tiredly.

"No time to explain, I need your help right now" Shadow said to him.

"Okay" Sonic simply said and was unsure why.

Shadow and he got to his bike and they drove all the way back to the apartment on the motorbike. Sonic sat behind Shadow holding onto him.

* * *

In EXE World, Amy was at the EXE versions of Blaze and Rouge's theater and sees a giant caramel at the stage. She used her stone ring to see where the eye is, she looked up to find more non-mobian bats on the ceiling, but there was no eye. She looked again and saw that the eye is inside the caramel.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Amy gulps nervously.

As she steps on the floor, the whole thing was cracking as glowing red blood of lava emerged. Amy gasped and gets on the seats of the theater, hopping from seat to seat as fast as she can to the stage before the whole seats sink in the blood lava.

She was getting closer to the stage while the blood lava was consuming the seats she was jumping on. She even avoids the blood bursting out from the cracks. Luckily she managed to jump to the stage after the blood lava swallowed the last seat.

She panted heavily, "Man that was crazy. Blood of lava? This doesn't make any sense"

After calming herself down, she walks up to the giant caramel, she looks around to make sure there's no trap or anything gonna jump out.

She opened it and found the eye held up by two hands so she carefully opened them up and takes the eye. Instantly two voices screamed out and the heads of Blaze EXE and Rouge EXE appeared. And their button eyes are no longer there, now it was the eyes just like Sonic EXE's with blood sliding down their muzzles.

"THEIF!" they screamed and grab Amy's hand trying to get the eye back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Rouge EXE screamed and flaps her wings in rage while Blaze EXE growls like an angry tiger.

"GRAAAAH! GIVE IT TO US!" Blaze EXE screamed. Amy struggled to get free but tried to avoid from falling into the blood of lava.

She then reaches for her backpack with her free arm and picked out an air horn. Blaze EXE and Rouge EXE gasps at this but didn't release her.

"NOOOO! AAARGHHH!" they screeched out when Amy is about to blow the horn.

"Listen to this!" she blew into the air horn which made the EXE pair go crazy. They let go of Amy's hand and fell into the blood of lava. Amy watched them sink quickly.

"Hurry on, Miss. There's one more eye to find" the ghost of Cream's head said through the eye sphere in Amy's hand.

That's when everything in the theater turned grey stone like from Pompeii. The blood of lava was rock solid which will be easy for Amy to walk back to the exit of the theater.


	9. Getting Back Home

Back in the real world, Shadow explained everything to Sonic about the mirror and that Amy is trapped in the other world. But the problem is that the portal mirror is closed and they can't get through.

"I swear to Chaos, Sonic. This is not a joke!" Shadow yelled in Sonic's face.

"Okay Okay. I believe you. Is there proof?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but this isn't proof. That mirror is a portal to a parallel world of this apartment house. And this hedgehog looked a lot like you but his eyes were creepy as hell. His eyeballs were black and the color of his irises was red. I don't know how to describe him but he looked like a bloody murderer or something" Shadow said.

"Oh my god, like a demon?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes, he even has claws on his fingers and razor sharp teeth like a shark's teeth in his mouth" Shadow continued to describe more of EXE.

"Oh, god. I don't wanna hear what he looks like" Sonic was a bit scared of hearing about EXE, "If Amy does not make it I'll never forgive myself for not choosing her, I'm such a jerk to her" Sonic then breaks down in sadness.

Shadow knew what this means, "You love her?"

"Y-Yes….I should've told her this when you guys left" Sonic sobs.

"I understand, Sonic. You realized that your heart belongs to Amy's, not Sally's?" Shadow pats his back.

"Yeah, I was too blind of choosing Sally. She was greedy, uncaring and rude" Sonic said, he stopped crying but still had some tears in his eyes.

"Sonic, please calm down. I may be a dark hedgehog but I grow soft for my family, even friends" Shadow said.

"Really?" Sonic sniffled.

"Yes, I knew that my sister would never let go of you. I care about her since she was born" Shadow said. He then gave Sonic a friendly hug for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Shadow" Sonic hugs him back.

"No problem. And don't even tell anyone about the hug" Shadow glared for a few seconds and smirked.

"I swear, but don't kill me Shads" Sonic stammered.

"I won't" Shadow shook his head no.

* * *

Back in EXE world, Amy was now arriving at Silver EXE and Espio EXE's place

"Man, I hope this isn't a hard one" Amy said, heading upstairs to the attic place of the apartment house. She saw the door was open and she steps in carefully. Silver EXE and Espio EXE were hiding somewhere that she didn't see.

"BANZAI!" The EXEs jumped in front of Amy, exposing their real eyes glowing red.

"Come and get them!" Espio EXE grinned and took out his shurikens. Silver EXE took out his katana.

"Oh boy, seems like I have to pass them!" Amy said and reaches for something in her backpack. She pulled out her piko piko hammer and stands in defense.

"TAKE THIS!" Espio EXE threw his shurikens at Amy but she blocked them with her hammer and shook them off.

"HIYYAAAH!" Amy jumped in the air and whacks him aside.

Silver EXE growls in anger and sliced off the head of the hammer, leaving it in half.

"That won't do it, Silver EXE!" Amy spins the half-like a ninja staff.

"What the?!" Silver EXE was curious to what she's trying to do.

"BANZAI!" she strongly hits his katana and knocks it off.

"GRRRR! You insignificant girl!" Silver EXE then used his ninjutsu skills while Amy blocked his attacks with the staff. That was until he kicks it off and Amy was then ready to fight with bare hands.

"Bring it on, demons! Fight like a man!" Amy glared.

Espio EXE reappears and Amy stands with bravery.

"RAAAAH!" both the EXEs and Amy screamed as they charged at each other.

Amy tried her best skills she learned from Shadow and elbows them in the gut before they could hit her. But Espio EXE grabs her by his tail and began strangling her.

"Argh! Urrrgh!" Amy struggled for breath and reaches for a sais weapon. Her eyes became bloodshot as she reaches for it since she's facing death. But not for long, she finally reaches for it and stabs him in the leg.

"YEOW!" Espio EXE screamed and lost his grip on his tail, thus Amy is free and even kicks him at Silver EXE to send them into a shelf where many things like pots, spike clubs and cannon balls fell on their heads in a comical way. Stars and birds flew around their heads.

"Twinkle Twinkle little idiots!" Amy stomp them hard on their heads.

"OW!" both screamed as they pass out. Amy ran to grab the eye. When she grabs it, everything went grey.

"Bless you, miss. Thank you!" the ghost of Tails' head said through the eye sphere, "But you got to move fast before everything outside gets erased!"

Amy gasps and saw once she's outside that the world began to erase and fall apart, turning everything into whiteness of nothing but red blood around it. She quickly ran inside the apartment's main entrance and closed the door.

* * *

Back in the real world, Silver was hovered in the air in his meditation pose while wearing earmuffs to not let anything distract him. He was trying to concentrate on the mirror to open the portal of the EXE world as best as he can.

"What's taking him so long? Tell him to concentrate harder!" Sonic said to Shadow.

"He's trying, Sonic" Shadow replied.

Silver then sensed something, "I see Amy! She's alive and on her way to the mirror...But I see Sonic EXE in a more hideous form, yellow beast teeth, black eyes with red irises and long claws" he gasps and removes the earmuffs off his ears.

"Oh, no! Silver, you got to open that portal! Rapido!" Sonic said.

"I'll try!" Silver said, his eyes glowed more teal blue and he groans as he tries to open the portal. The turned mirror in EXE world began to move but Sonic EXE didn't notice. He had a sickening grin when he heard Amy coming.

* * *

In the EXE world, Amy was on her way upstairs to the playroom to meet Sonic EXE. She wasn't gonna like this and she has to find where her parents are.

She walked to the room and saw Sonic EXE in his true form fiddling his clawed fingers.

"So you got the eyes? Good" he said and walks up to her.

"Yes, now tell me where my parents are!" Amy glared coldly.

Sonic EXE chuckled evilly and darkly, "You know I am your true lover than the real Sonic"

"The real Sonic would never be abusive" Amy said.

"Oh, really Amy? Then guess where your parents are" Sonic EXE then frowns at hearing that she doesn't love him.

"They are in the closet?" Amy pretends to guess. Sonic EXE smirks and walks over to the closet to open it. Amy has noticed the mirror has moved enough for her to escape.

"Alright Amy, this is your chance. Now I need to find my parents before EXE sees me flee" Amy thinks. She looks around quickly and saw her parents in a snow globe. She quickly snatched it and put them in her backpack. She is about to get into the mirror when Sonic EXE spots here, his eyes flaring bloody red.

"NOT SO FAST!" he screamed in bloody murder and leaps after her.

"AAHHH! LET ME GO!" Amy screamed.

"YOU'RE MINE!" He tried to pull her back until Amy hits him with her other foot. She then crawls fast as she could and saw on the other end Sonic, Silver and Shadow waiting for her.

"Amy! Hurry!" Sonic called out for her.

"Sonikku?" Amy smiled at seeing him again, but behind her Sonic EXE got really angry and grabbed Amy's leg.

"YOU'RE STAYING IN MY WORLD, AMY ROSE!" EXE snarled angrily and pulls her back in.


	10. Celebration

"AAAAHHH! HEELP!" Amy shrieked in panic.

Sonic bravely grabs Amy's hand, "Hold on Ames, I got you!"

"Sonic, he's gonna kill me!" Amy screamed.

EXE growled like a completely mad tiger and Amy screamed more.

"Guys, help!" Sonic grunts for Silver and Shadow to help him.

Silver and Shadow helped Sonic to pull Amy back in before EXE takes her.

"GRRRR! NOOO!" EXE screamed when he was about to lose his grip. Silver tried to make EXE lose concentration by throwing a psychic blast on him.

"Urgh!" EXE grunts and releases Amy. Sonic then pulled Amy out from the mirror.

"Turn the mirror around! Now!" Amy yelled.

Shadow and Silver turned the mirror around and heard EXE roar in anger.

"Finally, it's over" Shadow said.

"No, we better destroy it" Silver said.

"How? EXE told me he can't die. He told me he's a god" Amy said.

"I bet he's lying" Shadow picked up a pipe and smashes the mirror to shreds so EXE can't get out.

Unfortunately, the shattered mirror repairs itself back which surprised the hedgehogs.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong" Shadow gasped.

Their reflections disappeared and they see EXE inside the mirror and he can't get out.

"You'll regret this!" EXE pounds on the thick mirror glass.

"Oh, really? You can't get me now" Amy smirked, "Now that I got the ghost eyes and my parents, you're stuck in your world"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" EXE screamed and disappears. The mirror was now clear and looked normal.

"Phew, it's over now" Sonic said. He had Amy close to him.

"Oh, Sonikku. I never thought I ever see you again" Amy nuzzled on his chest.

All of a sudden, Sombra and Irene came in the room covered in snow on their clothes.

"Mom, Dad? You're back!" Shadow and Amy ran up to them cheerfully.

"Of course we are back and I see you brought friends" Irene said, glancing at Sonic and Silver.

"But the snow on you?" Amy said.

But as she said that, the snow melted away.

"What snow?" Sombra asked curiously.

"Uh, never mind" Amy chuckled nervously.

The parents shrugged their shoulders and walks away from the room. As they did, the ghost eyes glowed and the ghost children appeared in the room. They even had their real normal eyes too.

_"Thank you so much Shadow and Amy"_ the ghost children thanks them.

"No problem my friends" Shadow said with a smile.

"Now that you're free, I guess EXE won't be keeping you anymore. I'm glad that's over" Amy said.

_"It is over and done, for us"_ Ghost Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

_"You need to get rid of the mirror"_ Ghost Tails said to the hedgehogs.

"Uh okay, I think I know somewhere, in the waterhole" Silver guessed.

"But Scourge is still trapped in the hole, right?" Amy asked.

"No, I picked him out and he promised he won't harass you" Silver said.

The ghost children disappears, now that they're free they can rest in peace.

**xxx**

They picked up the mirror and walked out of the house to get to the waterhole where Amy first met Scourge.

"Come on, Shadow. Push it!" Amy grunts while pushing the mirror.

"I am!" Shadow grunts but managed to push it to the edge, making the mirror fall all the way to 200 feet down the waterhole well.

"There, now EXE is gone forever" Shadow said. Sonic walked up to Amy and held her close.

"Amy, I wanna tell you that my heart has always belonged to you" Sonic said to her.

"Really, then how come you choose Sally?" Amy asked.

"I didn't listen to my heart and I was too shy to confess to you" Sonic said.

"I see, I forgive you Sonikku" Amy said sweetly, their lips closes in and they shared their first kiss.

Shadow was not surprised over his sister's first kiss but was very proud of it.

**xxx**

Later the family, Sonic and the neighbors celebrate their reunion at the garden. Silver and Blaze has started to talk to each other in plan of a date. Rouge however had other plans; she gave Shadow a fortune telling sign.

"What does this mean, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"You'll meet a girl that really cares for you and is a hedgehog" Rouge said. Irene came with some drinks she made.

"Thirsty?" She asked them politely.

"Sure, thanks mom" Shadow picked his drink. Amy and Sonic were sharing their drink in a romantic way. The black cat seen earlier walked past them, meowing proudly.

"That's a cute cat Ames" Sonic said.

"Yup, he is a wild cat but nice" Amy said.

They continued having their romantic moment while the cat walks to a signpost and as he walked past it, he mysteriously disappears.

The End.


End file.
